Just Another Weasley Dinner
by StarxBright
Summary: Harry has the bright idea to bring his boyfriend to the next Weasley dinner. Draco protests. Written for lostinaforbiddenworld on tumblr. Slash. Rated for swearing.


**This is the first time I've written this couple before. I enjoyed it more than I expected to. Originally for lostinaforbiddenworld on tumblr, thought I'd post it here.**

xXxXxXxXx

"Oi! Potter!"

The urge to look up and roll his eyes was overwhelming, but Harry kept his eyes on his report. "You need something Malfoy?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Ferret," he heard Ron mutter from the desk behind his.

A pile of papers fell onto Harry's desk. He finally looked up; his green eyes locking with Malfoy's grey. "Mail these for me, would you Potter?" Malfoy tapped the pile with the end of his quill, his eye brows raising slightly, before he smirked and walked away.

"He's our boss, Ron," Harry said quickly, before his friend could start on his usual rant. He flipped through the pile, a paperclip stopping him about halfway through. Attached to it was a note, in Malfoy's neat scrawl, that read 'my place at 7. I might even cook for you'. Harry had to hide a grin around a cough, and he stood up to send out the paperwork.

When he returned an hour later, hair a little more tousled than usual, Ron shot him an odd glance. "What are you so chipper about?"

"It's almost time to leave," Harry said effortlessly, packing up his things. "Don't you have a wife to be getting home to?"

Ron flushed. "Right. See you tonight then mate?"

"T-tonight?"

"Weasley dinner? To celebrate George and Angelina's engagement? Mum'll have a fit if you don't show."

Harry sighed. "Of course. Don't worry. I'll be there." He smiled wickedly. "And I'm bringing a guest."

xXxXxXxXx

"Hell no."

"Draco…"

"Fuck no."

"Please…"

"Hell fucking no."

"I will not be taking no for an answer."

"I'm not going, Harry! I'm not going to dinner with a family that wishes I had died! And especially not as the Boy Wonder's boyfriend! They'll hate you because of me!" The look on Draco's face scared Harry. It wasn't often the blonde looked vulnerable.

Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Draco's shoulders. "It's old prejudices that have been needing a way out. I promise you, they'll come to love you. I did."

Draco smiled weakly, a rare, real smile to replace the smirk his handsome face usually wore. "Are you gonna wear that blue shirt I like?"

Harry smiled, realizing he had won. "Yeah."

"Do _I_ get to take it off later?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll go."

xXxXxXxXx

Harry had them arrive late, hoping everyone would already be settled and there wouldn't be interruptions as he tried to explain the fact that Draco Malfoy was his date for the evening. It wasn't too complicated of a story. Boy meets boy. Boys hate each other. Boy saves blondes life. Explosion of sexual tension. Secretly dating for a year and a half. Easy peasy.

Kind of.

Harry let himself into the Burrow like he usually did, half dragging Draco behind him into the old house. He watched Teddy and little Victoire run past him and Draco into the living room and laughed, pulling Draco into the room.

Exclaims of Harry's name and welcomes filled the room, and just as quickly faded as the occupants spotted Draco, holding tightly to Harry's hand.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked roughly from his perch on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"He's my guest," Harry explained, glaring at his friend. "My date," he tacked on.

George snorted. "That's a joke, right mate? You're pulling our legs."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd really use Draco if this was a joke?"

That seemed to click with everyone, and they all sat in silence to let it sink in, Hermione being the exception. She glanced around the room, looking concerned. "You lot can't possibly tell me you're actually surprised. Harry was bloody obsessed with the man!"

Harry flushed scarlet, and Draco grinned widely. "Obsessed with me, Potter? Didn't realize you cared."

"Shut it you prick."

"No, I think I'll have to use this. Thanks Granger."

Hermione grinned. "It's Weasley now, ferret. But call me Hermione."

Despite his growing embarrassment, Harry was happy. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Uncle Harry, why are you holding hands with a boy?"

Or maybe not.


End file.
